readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan 11,000 (Episode)
Dylan 11,000 is the fourth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. It features the first appearance of Dylan 11,000. Summary Dylan is visited by a stranger named Professor Paradox, who says he's a time traveller, and a future version of himself. The two Dylan's are whisked away to Egypt to stop an alien threat. Story System City, 2026… A high-tech building towers above the city. At the top of the building is a massive Infinitrix symbol. A green portal opens next to the building. A man in white armour hurtles out of the portal and skids across the ground, sending sparks in all directions. Next, a tall, muscular man in a green shirt with black wrists steps out. On his wrist is the Infinitrix. “Chronos. I hope you’ve learnt your lesson!” Chronos stands, “You haven’t defeated me yet.” The man says, “Oh, I think I have!” He slams down on the Infinitrix, “Infinite Dylan!” He grows larger, becoming more muscled. His eyes turn bright green. “Ampethyst!” A green hologram of Ampethyst flashes above him for a split second. His arms become engulfed in red crystal, just like Ampethyst’s. Dylan runs up and punches Chronos with his crystal arms. He lifts Chronos off the ground and throws him into a metal wall. “Millennium!” A hologram of a bulky alien with mechanical arms flashes above future Dylan. The crystals on his arms disintegrate. His arms begin to throb and transform into white mechanical arms. He runs up and punches Chronos. He puts his hand on Chronos’ chest and pushes him against a wall. Chronos gasps in pain as he begins to turn into stone. Future Dylan is engulfed in a flash of green light. After the light fades, Dylan is once again his normal size. “Okay, see you next week.” He walks up to the large metal door of the tower and holds the arm with the Infinitrix up. A thin green beam scans the Infinitrix. “Access granted.” The metal door slides open. Inside is a large, dark grey chamber with green walls. At the centre of the circular chamber is a large Infinitrix symbol. “Are you ready?” Dylan jumps. He spins around to see Professor Paradox, “Paradox! Good to see you.” Paradox frowns, “Not so much for me.” Dylan sighs, “And why would that be?” “Because your past self is in grave danger!” “So it’s that time already!” “Quite so.” “Okay, let’s go.” The two disappear in a flash of white light. “Dylan, wake up!” Alpha shakes Dylan, “Get up!” “I remember how to handle this.” Dylan feels a hand slap him across the face. He jolts up, “What was that for?” Alpha stares at him, “It was urgent.” “What was so urgent that you wake me up so early in the morning?” Alpha looks behind Dylan. Dylan turns his head, “Aaargh!” He leaps away, “Y… Y… You’re me!” Future Dylan says, “Oh come on, I’m way awesomer!” Dylan laughs, “Come on, I don’t have stubble.” “Yeah, well I’m Dylan 11… 11,000!” “Yeah, well I have 11. Plus I also have Infinite Ampethyst, and Infinite Slate and Infinite Malefic. Not sure about the others… But I make do with a small number of aliens.” “Yeah, well I have Infinite Dylan.” Dylan stomps his foot on the ground, “Damn it!” Dylan 11,000 laughs, “You only have nine months to wait.” “Awesome!” “Yeah, that was a great birthday.” Paradox appears and says, “Stop with the chitter chatter! The whole world is in peril.” Dylan asks, “Who are you?” Paradox holds his hand out, “I’m Professor Paradox. Nice to meet you.” Dylan shakes his hand. Paradox says, “You’ll be seeing more of me from now on.” Dylan nods his head, “Cool.” “But now for the matter at hand. Last night, a meteor shower flew through space, just missing the Earth’s gravitational pull. However, one of the meteors has somehow curved back. We have three minutes until impact. I love saying that.” Dylan 11,000 says, “The site of impact is in Egypt. Paradox will take us there.” “Yes, yes. Very well.” Alpha butts in, “Um, why is this meteor collision so important?” Dylan 11,000 looks at Alpha, “Dylan will tell you. Well, your Dylan. You know what I mean.” Alpha looks at the younger Dylan, “Well?” Dylan looks puzzled, “I’m confused.” Paradox chuckles, “He meant when you get back.” Alpha says, “But won’t I find out when we get there?” Dylan 11,000 whistles. Paradox says, “This is for the two Dylan’s, sorry.” Alpha shrugs, “More me time!” He leaps over the back of the sofa and flicks the TV on. After a few moments of silence, Alpha turns his head, “Shouldn’t you be going now?” Paradox sighs, “Yes, yes. Very well.” Paradox clicks his fingers and the three disappear with a flash of white light. Appearing with a flash, the three stand at the edge of the Nile River. Paradox points at a flaming object in the sky, “There it is!” Dylan asks, “So… What’s inside it?” Dylan 11,000 says, “The usual. A killer robot sent to destroy all humans. The only difference is that this one has a Nuclear Fusion Bomb inside it. If that thing blows, Egypt is blown off the face of the Earth, and the resulting dust clouds, earthquakes and tsunamis would wipe out every where but a small tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, wonderful place. It’s where my Tropical vacation home is.” Paradox yells, “Shhhh! Spoilers! Ok, here we go.” The meteor collides with the ground not far from where the three stand. They approach, cautiously. As the smoke clears, the meteor is revealed to be a metal sphere. The sphere opens, and a metal hand reaches out and clenches the ground. A large, humanoid robot climbs out of the sphere. On its back are two cylinders, half revealed. Both cylinders glow a bright green. Dylan twists the Alien Selector. A hologram of Rath appears. He twists it again and the hologram changes to Ampethyst, “Let’s go with one of my favourites!” At the last second, Dylan 11,000 twists the Alien Selector and slams down. Dylan transforms, “Gigantosore!” Gigantosore punches the robot. Paradox yells, “Be careful!” If the Nuclear Fusion Bomb is damaged, we’re all doomed.” Gigantosore replies, “Well, if I exist in the future, then I obviously don’t damage it!” Paradox replies, “Time can be rewritten.” Dylan punches the robot, “You know, a little help would be appreciated!” Dylan 11,000 says, “And that’s the signal!” He slams down on the Infinitrix, “Infinite Dylan!” He runs up and yells, “Ampethyst!” His arms are engulfed in red crystal. He leaps into the air and punches the robot. “Hey, how come you get to use Ampethyst’s powers and I don’t?” “Because last time this happened, I didn’t.” Dylan 11,000 jumps onto Gigantosore’s shoulder. He leaps down, hitting the Infinitrix on his way down. Dylan once again transforms, “Splitfire!” Splitfire multiplies, forming a ring around the robot. The clones all begin to breathe fire on the robot. Paradox yells, “STOP! It’ll overheat!” Splitfire stops and looks at the robot, “Cool!” The robots arms have fused to its torso because of the heat. Dylan 11,000 says, “Now turn into XLR8 and create a tornado!” The Splitfire clones are sucked back into the original, which slams down on the Infinitrix, “XLR8!” He runs around the robot, as fast as he can. Dylan 11,000 yells, “DylanAlt!” The crystals on his arms crack and fall off, crumbling into dust. His arms throb and become more muscled. His arms turn a dark grey and his fingers grow slightly longer. He kneels on the ground and starts to dig. Within seconds, a small group of scarabs leap out of the ground and begin scuttling away. Dylan 11,000 grabs one and holds it in his hand. Suddenly, it begins to grow. Spikes begin to grow all over its body. Dylan yells, “That’s awesome!” while still running, making his voice hard to hear. The mutated Scarab flies at the robot, knocking it to the ground. Dylan turns human in a flash of green light, “Couldn’t you have done that to start with?” Dylan 11,000 laughs, “But then you wouldn’t have learnt!” “Learnt what?” Dylan 11,000 asks Paradox, “Can I tell him?” Paradox replies, “Did he tell you?” “I can’t remember.” “Well don’t, just in case.” “Okay. But it will come in handy within the next year or so.” Paradox says, “Okay, that’s that. Now, lets go!” Dylan 11,000 yells, “WAIT! I have to do something first.” He walks over to Dylan and grabs the Infinitrix. He twists the Alien Selector left and right. He stops and a hologram of a humanoid alien with long arms. Dylan asks, “Isn’t that DylanAlt?” “Sure is.” Dylan 11,000 begins to twist it again. “This one is called Metal Waste. He eats metal. Like… Any metal. Even robots. But robots usually taste terrible.” A hologram of a fat alien with muscular arms and stumpy legs appears. Dylan 11, 000 steps back. “See ya!” The three are devoured by a white light. Dylan opens his eyes. He looks around the room. He sees Alpha and asks, “How long was I gone?” Alpha sighs, “About 5 minutes.” “That was strange.” “Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation is about to come on!” “Sweet!” Characters *Dylan Jones *Dylan 11,000 (First Appearance *Alpha Star *Professor Paradox (First Appearance) Villains *Nuclear Fusion Robot Aliens Used By Dylan *Gigantosore *Splitfire *XLR8 Aliens Used By Dylan 11,000 *Infinite Dylan Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Tennantfan